


Never give up or the story of an endless love

by Ariel_Follet



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Week, Hijack Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Follet/pseuds/Ariel_Follet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission(s) for 2016 Hijack week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one : "If you love me, let me go" / Sacrifice

"Jack... We need to talk !"  
The immortal white-haired boy turned around, scared, to look at his boyfriend. This typical sentence wasn't good at all in his mouth.  
"Yes... Sunshine ?"  
He answered.  
Hiccup walked toward him, an unusual hurted look on his face. He sighted. Once. And then he began.  
"Listen. You know how much I love you, and that it will never change... But... That... Us... It can't continue like this anymore..."  
Jack's face had become as white as his hair, as he answered, his voice cracking.   
"Are you... Breaking up with me ?"  
Hiccup stroked his head with his hands, uncomfortable about the situation.  
"Jack... It's not like you think..."  
"And so what is it if it's not what I think ?"   
He sobbed.  
"Please... Don't begin to cry... I... I don't want you to be sad..."   
"And what ? You'd prefer that I act as it was nothing ? As YOU were nothing for me ?"  
The viking took his boyfriend in his arms. As Jack was crying, tears began to roll on his own cheeks.   
"Jack... Angel... It's... I don't want you to suffer... And that's why I'm doing that !"  
The white-haired one just sobbed louder as an answer.  
"I love you. I love you so much that I don't want you to be hurt because of... Me."  
Hiccup was now on the ground, his boyfriend in his arms, gently rocking him, as he tried to focus on what he had to say, and to not fall apart.  
"I'm a viking chief now. And that means I have to be a warrior too... And we both know what happend to warriors... They die."  
He took an inspiration, and continued.  
"And even if... Even if I don't die in a fight. Even if I survive. I'm not strong enough to see your smile fade because of me. Because I'm growing up without you. And the day I'll die, I don't wanna see you crying, because I'll know it'll be for eternity. Jack... Angel... Please say something !"  
The immortal boy swallowed a sob to answer.  
"Hic... You know I won't forget you. Us. Never. You're the only one I've loved that hard in all my immortal life. And you know how long it means... You... You're not gonna disappear. You just can't disappear. You musn't disappear."  
"Jack, angel ! Please... Calm down..."  
Hiccup tried to calm his boyfriend, as he was using his powers unconsciously. His skin was already burning, and his cheeks were freezing, but he wasn't caring. The only important thing was Jack. Broken because of him.  
Jack didn't stop crying before he fell unconscious, worn out.   
Hiccup carried him to their house. Jack's house by now, where he left him, only giving him a letter he had wrote, some months ago, as he first had thought of the fact that Jack was immortal when he was not.   
It was surely the last time he would see his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, he thought, but the word was too hard to say aloud. Instead of what he decided to kiss one last time his white-haired angel. 

Jack woke up alone, and watched the letter with anxiety. His sadness was gone, and his heart was now just filled with emptyness.  
He broke the wax seal, that he knew was an invention of Hiccup, and read the text his viking had wrote to him.   
Tears rolled his cheeks. Even if he was too worn out to cry, he did it. Because his heart was torn apart. And because he knew it was better for them both, even if it hurts. 

" I'm giving you back your freedom angel. Fly with your frosted wings to the sun and back. And don't be too hard with him, because you're the same. You're stars.   
And stars don't belong to anyone. Stars are free.

Hiccup."


	2. Day Two : Loneliness / "I was the moon, you were the sun. I can't seem to shine now that you're gone. Now I'm out of orbit, because you left without warning. Are you somewhere better now ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Gravity by Against the Current.  
> (Link : http://youtu.be/g7lbj9cTXG8 )

Jack was standing on a big rock, facing the sea, with Toothless sleeping at his side. 

"Hey love ! I'm here !"

He murmured.   
Without waiting for an answer, he continued.

"It's... Kind of a special day today... So I wanted to make something different than our usual meetings... Something for you.  
So I brought my guitar. I've learned to play some months ago, but I didn't warn you. Mostly because I've feared your reaction. I don't want to make something you won't like...   
Anyways... I remember you liked my voice when i used to sing before. So I hope it haven't change..."

The immortal boy began to tune his instruments, his fingers shaking a bit, even if he try to control them.  
When it was done, he took a big inpiration, and began to play.

" Do you remember feeling invincible?  
When there was trouble it was us against the world  
We kept running, running through the night  
Chasing the sun 'til anything felt right

Can you save me now?  
I get lost up in the clouds  
Can you save me now?  
You were my gravity  
Can you save me now?  
When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds  
Save me now  
You were my gravity  
Now my world is shattering

Ooooh, you were my gravity  
Ooooh, you were my gravity

You left me out there with no one but myself  
In an open field for the lightning to strike me down  
I was the moon, you were the sun  
I can't seem to shine now that you're gone  
Now I'm out of orbit cause you left without warning  
Are you somewhere better now?

Can you save me now?  
I get lost up in the clouds  
Can you save me now?  
You were my gravity  
Can you save me now?  
When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds  
Save me now  
You were my gravity  
Now my world is shattering

Ooooh, you were my gravity  
Ooooh, you were my gravity

When you went away, thought I'd never be the same  
Would the nightmare ever end?  
If I could do it again I wouldn't change a thing 'cause it's made me who I am

And now I'm shattering

Can you save me now?  
When the ground drops out I get lost up in the clouds  
Save me now  
You were my gravity  
Can you save me now?  
When the ground drops out I get lost up in the clouds  
Save me now  
You were my gravity  
Now my world is shattering

Ooooh, now my world is shattering  
Ooooh, you were my gravity "

Jack's smooth voice faded out, as his fingers continued to softly run on his guitar.   
A little smile was born on his face, but it didn't goes to his eyes. In fact, he was crying, silently.   
He wept out his tears, and stayed silent a moment. 

"I'm still wondering why you did that. Why you saved Toothless like this, putting your own life in danger. I guess I'll have done the same for my sister...  
But you're not gonna became a spirit, like me. The man in the moon won't change you, he would have done it by now...  
You know what ? It seems like my heart is frozen. Like he only beat for you, and that it don't have anymore reasons now that we're apart.   
I love you Hiccup. I still do."

Jack didn't cared anymore about the tears that were falling on his cheeks. He didn't cared about anything else that the big rock in front of him.   
Toothless pushed him gently, reminding him that he have to go. He was the only person authorized to be here, but it didn't mean he could stay forever, and only the man in the moon knowed what meaned forever for Jack Frost.  
Getting up on his feets, he wept one last time his tears, and put a smile on his face.   
He sadly blew a kiss to the grave.

"Happy 300th Dieday Sunshine..."'


End file.
